


【仓亮】陶土心

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Original Character(s), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 窗外是一片雨后天晴。大仓抬起头，锦户站在讲台后，没有要离去的意思。他还是那样微笑地看着大仓，纯情且悲哀；手边的桌面上整齐地摆好了书本、知识、他的道德与自尊，学生们在他身后谈笑着走过。好像在背道而驰的人世间他给他唯一的注视。有人告诫他，爱是毒药，足以使人命赴黄泉。大仓忠义怀疑过，是不是自己把敬仰、同情、同理心，追求刺激或者需要认可混淆成了倾慕。他的答案在此刻豁然浮现，这答案孤注一掷，勇敢而鲁莽。





	1. 1

汽笛“嗡——”一阵长鸣，到后来听见更多的或许是回声。车厢里的大仓忠义，风衣口袋里还留着揉皱的票根；人群、沙子、浮尘、“呼呼”席卷的风和呛人的灰烟，铁道和机械的金属在冷空气中吱吱嘎嘎艰难地擦碰。他想不管怎么说车至少在走着。翻滚颠簸的空间晕得人想吐；他打开车窗，夜空里满天的星星在闪，只是火车就这么一直开，把什么都抛在背后。

他不知怎么的就要走了。因为发现从来没有过拥有，所以不知道算不算得上失去。

 

那天他向这个世界的残酷秘密投去了属于新生婴儿怯生生的目光；他第一次看见有谁像这样的无能为力，低下头颅，像迷茫的困兽，无形的镣铐在身体四处紧钳着挣不脱。

 

锦户俯下身，在脊梁上、消瘦的肩胛两侧，布满了印记；血淋淋白花花，底下被七零八落乱糟糟撕扯开来的肌肉纤维似乎突破了皮肤的界限，新的伤旧的伤，结痂或者没结，在大仓眼前共同颤抖窜动，聚成地狱之火冉冉初升。

有亲吻曾经落在它的上面；艳丽。疼痛。好像另一道伤痕。

 

他19岁，一时无法确定这吻代表抚慰还是加害。或许只是欲望。他不知道。  
大仓的手伸出又收回，收回又伸出，锦户亮静在那里，火烧不掉沉重的烙印，就在他身上带了一辈子。

 

大仓说，“对不起，老师。”

 

 

他并没有决定忘掉，没有特地去下那个决心。人常常是把遗忘想得太困难了些。旖旎、美丽的过往旧事，最终都要掉进写着“不可回收”的废纸篓。  
大仓忠义偶尔会把破破烂烂的纸团再打开，读上面模糊的字迹，辨认不清那是爱，恨，感动，也许是死亡。他坐在火车上，上头是夜空，下头是人海茫茫每天的聚散离合。浓烟封锁了格兰维尔整座城，像是已经踏入的人生使他望而生畏。

 

 

 

 

／

 

“——那，冬天，占全年的一半吧，反正秋天也差不多冷都算进去了，”站在大仓忠义身边的漂亮女孩咬着铅笔在跟他算日子，“简直没过过夏天，咱们这里纬度太高，况且你又是...从哪里来的来着？”

“南部。”大仓说。“对，就是不知道，南边哪个城市？——还是不能讲？”女孩儿好奇地仰着脸问他，“我可不信真有那么不可告人？”

“……”在她目光的逼视下始终保持沉默无言的神态绝非易事，但大仓做到了，紧闭着嘴唇，稍微有那么点儿为自己感到自豪，这或许得益于他昨天傍晚的那节表演课，他目前最喜欢的一门课，教授花了将近十分钟和学徒讨论上周末本地新上的两场剧、正当红的演员和剧作家。时髦而肤浅，有青春就是横行霸道的资格，让大仓联想到自己不久前的生活圈。美妙亲切无忧无虑，岁月在其中甚至可以停滞。他可以在游艺场、晚宴或者电影俱乐部的休息间里跟着《桂河大桥》的口哨声跳舞或者唱歌，唱到乱梦颠倒天亮之后又天黑。 

女孩儿继续盯着他，大仓冲她露出一个敷衍的微笑，急刹车止住了自己危险的念头。也正是这段日子，像深不见底的漩涡把他的人生进程拖慢了不止一个环节。——如果再对过往那些事情产生任何非分之想，他意识到，又把父亲之前的话再在脑海中强制重复一回：那么他就“万事休矣”，永远都是堕落沉沦的失败者——根深蒂固的。

“——好在我从来不逼迫谁，忠义先生，”这是刚才大仓给她的称呼。“而且快上课了，但这还是免不了令我怀疑您是个远道而来的——间谍或者类似的别的什么。”  
大仓不认为这话有趣，“哦…您可真会说笑”嘴上却还是这么回应。他感到可怕的是自己如此熟练的应付女孩的能力。不如说是应付各种人。

两个人站在湿淋淋的楼道地板上，从刚才到现在走路都踩着水，一脚溅起小小一片，打的地面一路开花。他们都开始笑。年轻人没有不讨厌格兰维尔的天气的。  
“哈莉特，”她介绍自己，这是位热情亲切的漂亮姑娘，然而大仓总隐隐感到她身上一些不怎么使人舒服的地方。他说不清楚，也许是错觉。“为了公平——您向我避谈您的姓氏，那么我自己的也没有理由让您知道，不是吗。”

 

他们走进教室。雨后的城市雾色朦胧；学院周围是交通要线，刚通的铁路和在修工厂每天尽心倾力排烟排水排污排废气，生怕填不满中央供暖政策给他们留出的空缺。大仓捂嘴咳嗽几声，回想起曾经满城飘霾的噩梦。

来得太早还没通电，整个房间黑竣竣的。从窗户的夹缝间零零散散往里泄露一点天光，投向黑板上的一排字迹——“三时十五分 英语语言 锦户亮”。

这行字的字体写的十分秀气，称得上娟丽。只是教授来自异国的署名让人格外在意一些。哈莉特坐在他右侧的位置上懒洋洋地：“东洋人。是吧？感到奇怪？”

“可他教的是英文，”大仓不免困惑。他其实挺害怕他乡遇故知，由于一些历史原因，他不想再在这里遇见一个这样和他血统有重合的人，一方面提醒着他自身人种的卑下地位，一方面唤起许多该死的微妙回忆。必修课教授，一口好英文，来自他的故乡——他拼凑着这些元素，又开始进行那种古怪的联想。

 

“锦户先生是什么人嘛……”哈莉特端坐在那儿支起手，静静的、微笑的脸庞，使大仓感到蒙娜丽莎式的恐怖，“很快的。您见到他就会知道。”

 

 

大仓后来觉得哈莉特是个女先知类的人物。世上确实会有非常多的巧合，他试图宽慰自己，可这次的巧合让他身心俱疲。

 

“您刚才说您见过他？”哈莉特现出震惊的表情。

讲台后方走上来的是个身材简直纤细得有点过分的男人。惹眼的乌黑发丝栖息在空气里，飘飘然大概存有弹性的留痕。

那张标志得富有欺骗性的脸让大仓忠义差点从椅子上掉下去。

 

父亲对他的告诫是“把一切使你上瘾的东西全部清理出大脑和生活”，他痛改前疏，扔衣服剪头发换电话号码，甚至凭一己之力（对一名娇生惯养的年轻人来说这值得褒奖）成功卖出旧房搬进新的地址，快刀斩乱麻切断了混乱的人际关系——大仓忠义梦寐以求的新生活这才开始了几天不到。

锦户亮——大仓忠义绝望地把这个名字和这张脸重合起来——此时正低着头翻开一本没有封面的小册子，上面大概登记着学生的名字，他戴着眼镜，尽管看上去度数并不高。

 

这大概将是他人生中最难以度过的一瞬间。  
哈莉特在一旁忧心地询问：“您怎么了......脸色这样差？”大仓不予回答。

 

他和锦户亮上过床——总不能直接这样告诉她。

 

 

／

 

 

欧洲社交季节最疯狂的半个月里，大仓忠义对自己在做些什么根本没意识。这座城市春夏之际难得温暖起来的气候让男女老少都进入了一年中最渴求刺激与快乐的珍贵时期。而刚结束青春期的大仓，所蠢蠢欲动的东西是荷尔蒙。

他以优越的成绩考进本地一所大学，填写资料时偷偷改了名字，用父亲的英文姓氏。这所学校，格兰维尔，骄傲且高贵地直接取用了市名；以自由的言论环境和观点新潮的学者云集著称，主要是自然科学；大仓忠义的科目并不处于学术研究的尖端，但他已经足够满意了。幸运的是校方毫不怀疑地通过了他的资料。

出门前大仓和父母吵了一架，出来上学就有点变质成了闹独立的意思。很长的一段时间里，父母确实不曾和他联系，经济支持却从没断过。  
这段时间大仓忠义一点书也没读。课本都积了灰，他平均三天换一个女人，甚至男人。

当然做梦也想不到有一天他爸会悄无声息地出现在他别墅门口。他觉得死到临头，理智上还把一个女孩从房间里求着赶紧偷渡出去。那女孩都快哭了，骂他不学无术仗着有钱坐吃山空，大仓忠义气得要死一边把她送出家门一边和她对骂。可是至今也不记得她的名字。

 

大仓忠义记得他唯一一次主动询问床伴的姓名就是对锦户亮。

某家位置偏僻的小酒馆，虽然好歹也算是在市区，店面上一点暗示性的装饰或者符号什么的一概没有。进门的男性都心照不宣装得老正派似的，犄角旮旯里这类人群才敢显露獠牙。大仓在这种场合从来不缺关注，慢悠悠斟上酒，熟练地对走上前来的某些人做出拒绝的手势。他学到的“起承转合”：真正引起兴趣的重头戏总要做足铺垫，他有“不入虎穴焉得虎子”一类牺牲的觉悟。 好在牺牲确实给他换来不错的回报。

那是个东洋人——大仓的视觉细胞像给那头浓密的黑发猛然刺激了一下，几乎这才清醒过来。

那男人向小服务生整整要了一打，摆了一桌在那喝。阵势有些恐怖。

大仓血统里亚洲成分占了一半，不同的是基因赠送给他的礼物是金发和琥珀色的虹膜。——上帝，一念之差，他想，不禁对这个失意地伏在桌面上、一杯杯自暴自弃似的往自己胃里灌酒的男人产生一丝额外的同情和垂怜。

相比自己，他的日子应当难熬不少。  
何况这个男人简直好看到了很难忽视的地步。冷漠疏离的立体轮廓，倒是这点很不亚洲；大仓多看了几眼他那张脸蛋，红着眼眶眼泪水欲坠未坠，诡异的闷闷了无生趣的神色。还是很难想象什么事情让这种人半夜喝闷酒。

大仓想：不应该这么难过的。或许只是因为他是个东洋人。

 

有时候找床伴也就是一个眼神，锦户的眼睛透过一层蒙着水的软壳注意到他。有那么几秒钟他们遥遥相望。

锦户喝完酒的醉是后劲，仰在那里简直任人处置，也不发疯，乖巧温顺得像个人偶，被抱在手臂里的时候身上那种愤懑的狠劲一时也就全消殆尽；大仓自己也醉，但比他清醒太多了，找钥匙开门时大仓甚至觉得自己有点趁人之危。当然上手做的时候什么都给抛到九霄云外。

大仓把他展平了放到床上，有点窄，正常体位足够了，锦户又这么瘦。  
——瘦的硌人——大仓想，心情并非普遍意义上的不适。还要加上某种奇怪的心疼感。他给一个素未谋面的人最大剂量的心疼就在这儿刷新了记录。

锦户瘦是一回事，身材也像专门为上床造的似的，肋骨，腰线、手臂的青筋，一溜摸下来毫无卡顿，学院派美术展上大概找得见这种雕塑。大仓手掌停在他的髋骨外侧，陷入“捡到宝了”的沉思与自我怀疑中。他自己谈不上纵横gay界，可是这种人居然，他不知道他的存在？

已近而立之年的这位漂亮小先生在他身下迷着眼睛，裸体被床头的罩灯镀上一层温暖的金色，以一种无比温顺的奉献的姿态。

大仓想这再不出击就是狗，手指一路向下，碰的锦户敏感地哼叫起来。

一整夜的打桃射柳。

地面上乱糟糟散着他俩的衣服，平静如水地见证了一切。锦户困倦欲睡地在他床上，两手交叠，白雪公主的姿势等着谁来拯救似的。大仓义无反顾地钻进和他同一个被窝——他先不当王子。就，他自己也好累。

 

锦户的嗓子可能是越喊越好听的那种，黏稠得像酿好的蜜，侧躺在枕头上，感觉到了体温；两条冰凉的腿窸窸窣窣叠上大仓的腰胯。手臂也圈过来，“好冷”。他说。鼻尖在大仓的颈窝里蹭了一蹭。  
结果“好冷”是大仓忠义听到来自于锦户亮的第一句话。

“——你在向一个陌生人撒娇，”大仓笑了，也只任他爱怎样就怎样靠，揪起被子往上盖，只露出熟睡的上半张脸，黑眼睛黑头发，有一种感召似的东西让他激动起来。他想远在天边的故乡杜鹃、罂粟、玫瑰是不是都开了，大概是满片的红，一路摧枯折腐烧下山坡；锦户亮在他温暖的怀里合着眼。近到他有一瞬的错觉，以为那是朵可摘的花。

 

 

 

／

 

 

“就还是那句话，新的学期新的开始，”锦户亮伸手扶高眼镜，经典的圆框金丝勾边，“上个阶段结束的很圆满，事实上更换后的学生名单没什么值得提及的改动，我想也不需要对课堂做特别的说明了。”  
哈莉特急得忘了礼节，推大仓的肩膀，大仓在重逢的奇异境地里尴尬地走不出来。锦户亮似乎在比对脸和人名。搞的他现在像是等待审判。

锦户挑起半边的眉，“——好像不是的，看样子我们有位新朋友……”要怪周围的学生把目光全都集在大仓身上，不然发现他的时刻或许能再晚来一些。

“——你好，忠义先生？”他黑色的眼珠上下移动着打量大仓，友好淡漠的语气，“很欢迎你，虽说上个学期我一次没有在这里见到过你。”  
“......但是没有关系...”锦户看他定定地怔在那里不回应，也就进入正题，“我们已经没有预留的时间和雪莱、拜伦、布莱克做告别了，你们都有新的书单吧？”台下有回应的声音，“——好的，这三个月，我们的着眼点在，你们都知道了，莎士比亚。"

满堂哗然，即使已预先知道，还是质疑这个不管怎么看都显得诡异的安排，大仓忠义心怦怦跳，话听在耳朵里都觉得迷离徜恍不能吸收；可是为什么呢？没有认出他来？当真没有？

 

确实没有。锦户亮简短解释完，坦荡地向大仓复又投来一个眼神，直勾勾的；一双来自异国的眼眸漆黑有如百丈深渊，东方人洗墨的砚水结成冰，哗啦啦倒进去铺平在底下。里面几乎是流光溢彩。

他说的可能是“有问题课后可以来问我”或者其他别的什么套话，大仓只顾自己兵荒马乱，回过神来无感情的套话一下子也很震心。

“——莎士比亚，”锦户重复道，带着笑意的脸庞展现出稀有而美丽的热情，“有时候最经典的往往最容易招人轻视……我们把时间往回穿梭了三个世纪，抓住这次机会，你们会对文学的真谛有属于自己的领悟，相信我。”  
他说“相信我”的语气让人好像不过脑子地也就这么相信他了。

大仓才记起来掉头向哈莉特道歉，那姑娘有些恼火。 “可是为什么..."她嘟嘟囔囔了一会儿，但什么也没说，朝他摇摇头的意思约莫是“算了，听课吧。”

他掏干净口袋只带了一支崭新到表面反光的钢笔，放在桌子上，人也往后一靠，像食物放在砧板上就那么任人鱼肉。哈莉特把资料推过来和他合看以表慰藉。大仓象征性感谢了她的仁慈。然而他听着课内心里还是混乱：毕竟讲台上那是同一张脸，在他家浴室淋浴喷头底下扬着脖颈，冲掉一头黑发上散乱的白浊。同样的一对手腕被他握在手心里下压再下压陷进他的单人床。他总不会是做了个异常清晰的梦；或者他的大学讲师施障眼法披上了他梦中情人的皮。  
这不应该。

哈莉特捅了捅出神的大仓。他直直愣愣站起来，空气如此安静，锦户问他的问题是什么他也没听清。

锦户是个好老师。大仓这节课没上好只能说与他有关也与他无干。

 

哈莉特结束之后追出来就问他，单刀直入：“我觉得您要是不喜欢文学也不会选这门课，所以是锦户那个男人出了问题？”  
这是什么蔑称。

“——不，那也没有……”

哈莉特沉默了一会儿。“如果他有什么问题您得说。您多来几次就听得到有关他的传闻了。有些是真的，有些一听就太离谱了。”

“你凭什么判断的？”

“我有我的信息源——比如，他是个同性恋。”

“这是一听就太离谱了的那个？”

“这是真的。”

 

大仓心里的那头纯情巨鹿跟着音乐开始跳舞，努力板住了没给露出来。哈莉特继续说：“其他的要么无关紧要要么都是假的。你在哪遇见的他？”

“我——忘了在哪个学术交流的场合，锦户先生很显眼，毕竟长得不错，又是东洋人——”大仓假话也开始编起来，编得天衣无缝。  
他潜意识里还是不敢胡说的，想锦户亮大概有很多秘密。

当然这些秘密他得知道。

 

／

 

四点三刻，秒针还在滴滴答答的走。大仓坐在街区主干道最大的一家咖啡馆里，这个时间下午茶太晚晚餐又太早，他一面唾弃学校时间段卡的尴尬，一面心里打算盘想正好和哈莉特谈些什么磨磨时间——得到点他关心的情报。

这个女孩显然不和他在同一频道，她说“您的慷慨邀请真令我感到荣幸之至”，现在在卫生间对着镜子努力整理她那被秋风吹得乌七八糟的淡黄色鬈发。

哈莉特不怎么想和他讲锦户，就算讲了也带着不情愿的神色，为了大仓做出蛮大牺牲似的。这他看得出来。大仓想这女孩要是因为东洋人的关系那还怎么跟她搞？如果不是，那她为什么这么烦锦户亮？

 

 

锦户在他家过夜之后的早晨，大仓是被水声吵醒的。

大仓推开卫生间的门，浴缸里面灯火堂皇地站着个人，对着花洒在使劲揉搓自己半边脸颊；一偏头看见他来了，锦户像小兔似的一惊，第一反应是伸手护住自己裸露的上身。

半晌锦户呆立在那儿又觉得没必要，特尴尬地放下手臂，好像这当口应该说点什么：“我那个……好像就这样睡了一晚上。”他指着自己打湿的头发。大仓立刻明白反思原地悔恨——重大失误，居然忘掉给他事后清洗了，就让锦户亮身上带着jing液体液各种液这么过了一整晚。

大仓想他至今从没犯过这样的错，怎么一和男人睡就要出茬子？也没先说抱歉，磕磕巴巴地问：“那你——里面——”

 

锦户花了几秒钟思考他说的里面是个什么里面。

大仓小心翼翼地接着：“……没关系吧？”

“——啊啊没事没事没事……”锦户沉默几秒，抬起手捂脸捂不住两只耳朵窜红，“...你那个，你出去啊……——你站在这里是要看我洗澡？”

 

 

“忠义先生？”  
哈莉特这回把头发高高盘起来，手上端着两杯摩卡疑惑地问他。

 

大仓赶紧摆摆手表示没事。“您心事真挺重。”哈莉特评价道。

 

兴许那段时间纵欲过度，导致记忆都出现紊乱，想起这个大仓更觉得蹊跷无比，都这样了锦户亮怎么可能认不出他。

他理解现在敏感时期，同性恋爱争议非常大，一方面是上流社会男性的隐秘玩法、灰色地带，一方面平民阶层里也渐渐出现同性恋者发声维权，对这回事接受与否成了全国上下都在探讨的论题。

过激的人是异常过激，当成病来治。议院对此态度模糊、观点变化无常，非要说的话直接对同性恋定罪判刑的条例也只是五年多前才撤除的。要不是他家境显赫——大仓不得不说这句异常惹人嫉恨的话，他也不敢搅这趟浑水。  
一旦被知道，锦户亮更是随时有可能丢掉饭碗。

但是防范戒备到这地步，对大仓忠义能装成完全初次见面的样子也实属厉害。

 

“锦户先生学过表演吗？”

这问题没头没脑，哈莉特疑惑地停下喝咖啡的动作，“......我不知道，或许学过？”

 

 

 

／

 

 

 

莎士比亚真的很有意思，大仓买了两大沓书回来废寝忘食恶补，读了没一半就感到自己文思泉涌有满嘴的话要讲出来对他赞美或批评。

 

一切的起因只不过是他答不上题来的时候，锦户亮一种遗憾又有点奚落的表情，大仓当时的伤心程度或许比他亲爸死了还难过。当然也不能这么咒他的父亲，钱是他给打，学是他让上，虽说缺点也挺多，比如催婚，比如至今还只写信不打电话。

再比如这两个加到一起。

 

“大仓忠义白谕”，“展读琅函，甚感盛意”，大仓翻过前面一页直接把这种繁琐复杂的客气古语视为无物。整封看上去就是只有闲人才写的出的唠叨长信只有一个高光亮点是他爸真正想说的：什么时候带女孩子回家。

 

换以前大仓要是在打电话就冲那头大喊一句“不可能”然后从容地摔话筒秒挂。但现在不一样了——一切都蒸蒸日上，新生活的呐喊如鲠在喉，昨天刚发还回来的摘抄作业本上锦户终于给他红笔批了个A，一旁写了一句“加油 ——锦户亮”。他坐在底下憋不住兴奋的表情，一颗千方百计争第一的雄心回到了比小学生都久远的、他家保姆还在喂他吃饭的儿童时代。

 

这就是所谓的叫做，什么的力量呢——爱情的力量——或者差不多的别的什么东西。

他被这个想法吓到，大仓揉揉头发，渴望透过皮层直接激醒自己的大脑：锦户亮结婚了。

 

理所当然的事，他有点失落，做着锦户亮布置的作业，方才意识到自己没有这个失落的立场和资格。

 

所以当时锦户没有认出他他又在失落什么呢？应该庆幸事情不被暴露，他遇到一个口风严密演技拔群的优质床伴，只不过这个床伴——可能只是一次性炮友——正好是他的老师。

 

 

 

 

“但你说他是同性恋。”

 

“别提这个词。”哈莉特咬着嘴唇。

 

“那他......有孩子了吗？”

大仓把脸藏在咖啡杯后面，做好最坏的打算。

 

“没有，你知道的，——没钱。”

 

 

锦户确实穷，但穷而不露怯，穷的很坦荡。大衣只有两个样式，内搭领子三种颜色，他也就那么穿，几乎撑起大半场面的金丝眼镜也是黄铜的——想来怎么可能是金的？

 

“穷的人有一种不想让别人看出来穷的心病。——我是这样。”哈莉特说着低头窘迫地抚平自己膝盖上裙子的皱褶。

 

大仓觉得富有也不是完全的快乐，像他现在就有点为自己的有钱感到抱歉。

 

“为什么没钱？”

 

“要贷款。——我说的是他，”哈莉特笑了笑，笑得很虚弱。“贷款买房，现在的地段太不行了，半独栋都算不上，隔了几幢楼就是工厂区..."她讲到这一下子僵硬地打住了。

 

“你知道真多。”

 

“对不起。”她突然来了一句。

 

“道什么歉？”

 

“没什么。你对他也真感兴趣。”

 

大仓也不否认。哈莉特这时候喝着摩卡在沉思的状态很神经质，他看着有种没来由的戒惧。

 

“但是我劝你不要。不要和他扯上关系。他不是你想的那种优秀的人，我自己来上这课，是因为心疼付掉的学费。——我先走了忠义先生，谢谢你的咖啡。祝你学习愉快——学习顺利——再见。”

 

 

大仓看着她远去的背影百思不得其解。

 

 

他渐渐习惯了这种喝完麦片粥叼着黄油面包出门买报的经济生活，邮差从上周就不给他送用熨斗熨过的报纸了，一开始不得不感受到一种落差。他站在校门口翻着看，那群现代主义的义愤青年批判这批判那，总是占了好大一版面。第一季度的议会提上日程之后格兰维尔的空气都变得紧张起来，儿童慈善基金、改善工人住房协会、以及上院那群阔佬组成的各种财团和俱乐部变着法在公众视野里宣传造势，这时候就已经嗅得出硝烟弥漫。而大仓忠义就是典型的他们最想拉拢的人。

 

也有人问他的姓；他支支吾吾最后报出那个假的英文。户口本上大仓忠义就是“大仓忠义”，和锦户亮一样，清白无二，可大仓不像他，大仓的姓危险，代表着系谱中和他同样剑走偏锋攀上高位的一群异国分子，他们站在政治的舞台上，被许多角度地打着不怀好意的追光灯。这可能是种懦弱。但也是责任，大仓的父亲这么对他说。

 

这些责任潜伏在水面底下，好像暂时离他很遥远。

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

 

Let those who are in favor with their stars

让那些人（他们既有吉星高照）

Of public honor and proud titles boast,

到处夸说他们的显位和高官，

Whilst I whom fortune of such triumph bars,

至于我，命运拒绝我这种荣耀，

Unlooked for joy in that I honor most.

只暗中独自赏玩我心里所欢。

 

*

 

 

锦户的英语读音和长相在格兰维尔的白种人中几乎能以假乱真，但大仓每次见他都体会得到某种属于东方的脆弱和隽永。他在讲台上把手臂一抱，气势上就低不下来，身高、体形、人种的弱势不成问题；于他自尊是惯常的刻在根骨里的东西，这种“强”像透明的晶体把他由上至下包裹起来，人们透过这一层看他，也只流于表面。探索更深的东西似乎举步维艰。

 

 

 

*

 

Great princes’ favourites their fair leaves spread

王公的宠臣舒展他们的金叶

But as the marigold at the sun’s eye,

不过像太阳眷顾下的金盏花，

And in themselves their pride lies buried,

他们的骄傲在自己身上消灭，

or at a frown they in their glory die.

一蹙额便足凋谢他们的荣华。

 

 

The painful warrior famoused for might,

转战沙场的名将不管多功高，

After a thousand victories once foiled,

百战百胜后只要有一次失手，

Is from the book of honor rated quite,

便从功名册上被人一笔勾销，

And all the rest forgot for which he toiled.

毕生的功劳只落得无声无臭。

 

*

 

 

台下有人窃窃笑着插嘴：“敏感话题。”大仓在一边作为敏感话题的中心人群心情复杂。

 

锦户听了微笑起来，颔首低眉。他柔软的黑发飘起来像扬起了高调的美丽旗帜，这时候风都顺着他的样子来吹。

大仓觉得自己能说是情人眼里出西施了，在底下也开始笑，哈莉特斜着瞟了一眼他傻笑的侧脸，像有许多棘手事情没办似的叹气。

 

“——我的课上少讲这些，哪天给举报了我要跟你兴师问罪的噢？”锦户转过头去擦黑板。他那语气分明是默许甚至赞同。就像锦户总爱给大仓一些额外的眼神一样，或许没有含义，或许满是语意情浓。只看大仓怎么理解。

 

大仓跟着锦户轻声读，莎翁的文字或许是陈旧腐朽的，古英语像他家隔壁的教堂里修女们每天做弥撒时念的经文，平静过后又徒然疑问起来，往前回溯他方才到底讲的什么。终归是爱情诗会有的一种拧巴。

 

“这里舌头不要压着，要卷，”锦户经过大仓身侧，他这样施予耐心，让大仓觉得一种情感上的奢侈。

 

大仓上了半个月的课，终于找到一个可以相对心如止水、不面对锦户胡思乱想的平衡点。总有人鼓吹什么年轻人要走出舒适圈，自从他上次意识到摘抄作业里的批注这一块儿大有搞头，就下手了。他写完才觉得有点不计后果，可是猜忌、焦虑和各种让他烦躁的负面感情，他和锦户亮过去的一团乱麻，只要这么做了，那就能有结束的可能。

 

他想到这又一下子空落落的。

 

一个半小时的大课终于响起最后的铃声，哈莉特去洗手间，其他人嘈杂地起身走动、三三两两出门，讨论晚餐、成绩和杂志连载的小说。大仓坐在位置上打开他刚发下来的笔记本。

 

日期。原文。点评。一个红色的A。

 

他用铅笔在整页的最后小心翼翼地写着：

“你记得我吗？”

问得像个孩子。

 

大仓目光下移，心开始跳，盖住了教室桌椅碰撞的声音和婉转悠长的下课铃。

 

他看见锦户留下流畅的两个字：

“记得”。

 

 

 

 

窗外是一片雨后天晴。大仓抬起头，锦户站在讲台后，没有要离去的意思。他还是那样微笑地看着大仓，纯情且悲哀；手边的桌面上整齐地摆好了书本、知识、他的道德与自尊，学生们在他身后谈笑着走过。好像在背道而驰的人世间他给他唯一的注视。

 

 

有人告诫他，爱是毒药，足以使人命赴黄泉。大仓忠义怀疑过，是不是自己把敬仰、同情、同理、追求刺激或者需要认可混淆成了倾慕。答案在此刻豁然浮现，这答案孤注一掷，勇敢而鲁莽。

 

 

 

 

他想起十四行诗的最后两行仿佛在讽刺他狂喜的内心：

 

 

Then happy I that love and am beloved

那么，爱人又被爱，我多么幸福

Where I may not remove, nor be removed.

我既不会迁徙 又不怕被追逐

 

 

 

 

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 以为很早就应该习惯了。只是不知道为什么还没有。

千字过渡章

 

Ⅱ

 

    他醒来的时候车载着他，走在非常漫长的国境线。正午强烈刺眼的阳光底下，所有景物看上去只是某种精神病人幻视症状一样模糊的晕影，所以他有点睁不开眼睛了，想到无论真理、现实、谎言还是童话故事，都能够非常轻易地在那种阳光底下融化；因而突然感到某种异常的珍视，珍视苦难当中他或许是唯一的温存，人生确实很像一个转瞬即逝的梦，做醒了就不能再做。

    锦户亮这时正被锁在椅子上，伸长了两条腿、扳直了再软下去，企图激活一点麻木的肌肉细胞；囚衣囚裤松松垮垮罩在两只赤裸的脚背上，痒咝咝地叠了几层。

    想去给它挪开，未遂——发觉还带着手铐。他很沉默地想，以为很早就应该习惯了。只是不知道为什么还没有。

    满室昏暗的夜色，整个探视间里只有这一个人是亮的，从侧面的天顶上开了扇窗，像手术台的大灯从远处探照过来，假冒伪劣的一轮月亮。昏黄、呆滞、然而洞察秋毫，他穿着囚服被灯光圈在那底下，似乎本应该显得劣迹斑斑。

    但他身上照不出任何一点可供人细数的罪。锦户亮自始至终没有认过罪。他把他现在所经历的东西全看做对生命的亏待与浪费，不知道去谁那里能找得到偿还；他一直、从来都不知道，或许到死也就这么被拖欠着。

    月光勾画出一个模糊的男性身影，咫尺之隔地立在栏杆边上，不知道什么时候在的。

    “早安。先生，”抛出一句话。

    他最近持续失眠很久。坐车赶路的途中把头一低，反倒能迷迷糊糊闭眼就睡；异于往常的是他既不感到忧心也不激动，当然知道一定是有事情要发生；如果事不关己倒也算了，他完全能预感得到在这个晚上将是自己命运的转折点——但是内心某个由直觉把控的关卡让他不去思索那些，他或许是将死之人了。人死前的脑海中不该有那么云谪波诡的阴沉东西。

    锦户定在那里，对这个不熟悉的声音暗自生疑。“——我猜你这段时间日子过得是不是蛮滋润。”锦户起先想着这是讽刺他一日三餐顿顿吃牢饭，但男人补充道，“对一个犯罪者而言。”

    锦户咽口水。

    “先生聪明过人，应该想过原因。——不管你愿不愿意，这几个月七零八落的开销，其中包括你的救命钱...自己看过账本上医药费后头的署名么？别搞错了。这可不是国家拿公费来奖励你的功勋。"

    “有人保你。”

    男人话语一顿。“有前提，你出去之后换个身份帮他做点事。你接受，明天假释，下个月出狱。”

    锦户心下觉得事情不对，但他听见了“出狱”两个字眼。

    男人说：“文件马上就拟好。”

    锦户冷不防地：“给我付钱的是谁？”

    “——是谁？”男人泄漏出半拍子错愕，僵着脸下意识把头往别侧一偏，一种问询的姿态——锦户立刻明白这个房间里不只有他们两张能讲话的嘴巴存在。片刻过后男人像得到了许可，转回来看他的眼神仿佛是说：你还在明知故问吗？

    锦户摇摇头，心里一阵无言。

    “德维特中将。”

    他开口自己对问题作答，讲出来更像对这位在场的故人表达久别重逢的问候。

    一时没人回应。

    “故弄玄虚。没意思，你出来，”锦户没好气地。

    “……”

    不过半晌，远处一个身影拿他没办法似的向前移动几步，不情不愿，长靴子的跟踩在地上硿硿地响；空气中很快具现出德维特那张道貌岸然的脸。

    皮笑肉不笑。锦户想，阴测测竖起一对眼睛，在 黑暗里紧锁着他不放。

    "......所以，你知，我知，他知，就这样。”充当传音筒的男人再次开口，语气冠冕堂皇——“首先，我我们能保证你干过的这趟腌臜事我是不会说出去的，而且你得知道，中将同意这笔交易，不是被你的小把戏打动了的缘故。这是同情——毕竟中将你哪勾得上？”

    嗯？“——你说我干什么了？”锦户敏感地一抬头。

    “干什么了？”男人胁肩谄笑，“问问你自己身上流的血...你倒是深得家传呀，你母亲得花柳病死的，她可是卖屁股供你上的大学。唉，唏嘘，希望你出人头地呢，可惜想不到最后为了活命，儿子还是重操她的旧业......”锦户气急：“你闭嘴，”重心不稳，简直差点要撞出墙去，反倒后头的德维特先一步制止了他再往下说。

      
    锦户手抓在铁栏杆上瞪着他们：“你们翻我入伍前的资料。”

    “我们什么资料都有。”

    他把笑容放大，“你忘了当过兵，亲爱的。”

    “——这是个骗局，谁他妈知道你们在想些什么，我没有提出过什么交易，”锦户直到现在才完全懂了，胸口呼哧呼哧堵塞着，肺里充斥了戒烟期的酸疼。他是枚棋，只能走方格边沿上固定的经纬线。拒绝是个死。接受不一定死，但博弈的两方只是黑与白，没有灰。没有他可以寄生的颜色。

    栏外的两人沉默。

    “——人渣， 混蛋，你们他妈的不得好死，”他不记得自己有没有这么骂出来过了，那时候他喉咙干涩，意识不清。应该没有骂出来。

    他在世上空落落一个人，也不知是不是能被看作人。从前线上下来后半个月，临时军医院里支了好几个白布棚，伤员一批批退下来了，只是胜利遥遥无期。腐臭、过浓的消毒水和塑料制品气味直叫人头晕目眩，锦户的负伤战友血糊了满脸，躺在帘子边上“硿硿硿”边咳边笑：“这味道跟鸦片馆似的。”锦户两眼一翻说“吸鸦片的也不像你现在这样。”然后仰起脖子，好像对这一切都看不下去了。

    他战友被转移时的样子更加惨不忍看，护士架起人来的动作太粗暴生硬，残肢上露出森森白骨，显得后来他寂静的死状也非常悄怆。

    他后来告诉他，“你要活啊。能捡条命肯定胜过没有，即使不是你自己的命。”

    “锦户。”男人蹩脚地念着日文，滑稽的发音像有一种对未开化者的嘲笑，“名字听上去倒是家财万贯，可惜姓名和外表一样都只是个空壳——”他的手穿过栏杆狭窄的间隙，讽刺地摸上锦户的脸蛋，“——生在棚户区里东洋的种，再怎么漂亮聪明也是白瞎，你能活下来，得跪下来感激中将的一片仁心知道吗。”

    德维特从容地走上前，锦户呆在原地，一句话也不答，“好了。够了。”他对传音筒先生冷言冷语，再接着话音一转，“——晚安，亮，后天会有人来接你——理好东西，一句话也别说。好吗？”

    他远远朝锦户挤出一个微不可闻的微笑，像说“不用谢我”。

    锦户知道这一切都不是征询意见。是个通知，或者说示威。他听着心凉，觉得虚伪。

    德维特走前说：“那么有缘再见。”

    但是大家都知道再也不见了。

    关上的门和窗把月光锁在外面。一片寂静一片荒芜。他独自默默然念着自己的名字，妈妈给取的，用东方的语言念起来，是这样清白无二掷地有声，在此前的三十年间，他总是为自己感到骄傲：他叫锦户亮。

/

    “您叫什么名字？”

    锦户抱着自己脏掉的外套，正心疼得紧，在玄关胡乱把脚踩进鞋子里准备要直接跑去廉价洗衣店。身后那个年轻的男孩好死不死在这时候开口了，大概拿出了相当的勇气；他自己的那股害羞劲还没过去，怎么调过头面对这个人。

    其实做的不能叫错事，毕竟也算两情相悦。但锦户的罪恶十字架一想起来就压在心口上，叫他清醒，清醒，快回头。

    不行的。本来就是意外。

    “——先生？”

    这是变声期刚过的一种声音，小心翼翼喊着他。

    锦户捏着把手已经一侧身要走了，又半偏过脸来。摇摇头，说“不好意思。”表示名字不能说。

    男孩愣在那，仿佛等着他一个理由。

    天亮时锦户醒过来，坐起身，立即感到身上留存着没清理干净的一堆，一腔怒火冲上来，摧残他本就不怎么有的那点耐心。本着兴师问罪的目的，低头看见的却是枕边一个异常安详的睡脸，可小的一张，陷在棉被子里，歪歪扭扭显出的整个身材像刚抽枝的柳树一样纤长。

    他头痛：怎么跟个少爷上了床。

    礼貌。英俊。养尊处优。手风琴拉过来拉过去奏着仙境的音乐，周边绕着长了翅膀的天使，轻柔地飞，把他护住。这是锦户有点搞笑的想象，但差不多就是那样，他长得就是那样，家里摆的也是那样，锦户蹑手蹑脚走下地面，心里戒备着生怕弄坏人家什么东西。金贵的很，他自己这么便宜，感到误打误撞高攀了，不敢再待下去。

    这场性事是暂时的，把他们都拽进一个不同的空间，但是最后还得安安稳稳复归原样。

    大仓从天堂暂时下了地狱，锦户是从地狱暂时上了天堂。各自尝了甜头苦头，哭哭啼啼或者异常决绝地离开了，偶尔想着能不能再回来走一遭。但是就那么顺从命运的安排活了下去。就那么再无交集地结束两个人生。

    这才应该。

    可是为什么应该？

    男孩扁着嘴巴，大睁的浅色眼珠让他像只毛绒玩偶，锦户想着给他个理由吧，一阵不忍心。只不过还得把他抛下。在童话的境地里，他就此痛痛便完了，把自己删除，此后才可以两厢一帆风顺。

    于是记起这句话：

    “我们不在一个世界。”

    “我们不在一个世界，”德维特中将的那条走狗走在锦户的后头，抵着脊梁柱把他送进一辆车。在所有的纸上都用笔写着他自由了，但锦户知道自己永远都出不了牢房。

    “——别做梦，天堂顶上摩肩接踵，先生，谁都想飞上去，挤满了人...但你的号码牌就算是领了，等到骨灰融化也等不到一扇门开。”

    他塞给他一串钥匙和小本的证件，“多多指教，锦户老师，”说完小丑一样地笑了，两只手穿过窗趁此握住，惹人嫌恶地产生摩擦。

    他想甩掉，但是没力气，就被人抓着。被抓着的仿佛是很虚无的东西，在久远的岁月中忘记怎么就黯然的失了色。只是空起了满背鸡皮疙瘩。

 

TBC


End file.
